Human Emotions
by Priss-hanyo
Summary: He did it again, he saw the dead priestess hurting Kagome.  To make matters worse it is the night of the new moon and his stupid human emotions are about to be in control...


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the song Woman by John Lennon.

Heard this song today on the CD Imagine, which also happens to be were Jealous Guy came from. (Not Abbey Road; long drive to FL and too many Beatle CD's. ^.^*)

* * *

><p>Woman<p>

Once again he had hurt Kagome, running off to see Kikyo the other night. Usually, he could just brush it off and everything would just fix it self without him having to lift a finger. Though this time it was different, in a few hours it would be night, the night of the new moon. _'__Great.__' _He growled. _'__I__'__m __going __to __be __a __weak __human __with __emotions.__'_

His human side was screaming at him for going to see the dead priestess again and upsetting Kagome. His demon side, for once, agreed with the human side. Not that they had anything to apologize for; they just couldn't keep upsetting their future mate. Never mind that she didn't know she was their future mate.

They had set up camp for the night on the outskirts of the forest that bared his name. It was a beautiful night, not cold, not hot, just perfect. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze and the crickets were starting to sing. A few yards away was a bluff that over looked a stream and from that spot you had a panoramic view of the heavens. The sky was starting to change into a rainbow of colors from shades of purple, pink and gold. The sun was on the verge of disappearing over the mountains.

Inuyasha looked down from the branch he was resting on, he knew he had to come down soon or be stuck up there for the night and that didn't sit well with him. From the coverage of the leaves he made out Kagome doing her best to act as all was fine; her fake smile plastered on her face for her friends. She had just finished laying out her sleeping bag and was sitting with their friends by the campfire. He jumped down from his perch and as he walked over to join the group his silver hair had turned raven black, his eyes deep dark violet and his fangs were gone. As he approached the group Kagome got up and left in a huff. Inuyasha didn't say anything and sat down and waited for her return.

An hour later everyone was in their sleeping roll and Inuyasha was propped up against a tree overlooking the group. He could tell that Kagome wasn't a sleep she was tossing and turning and... _'__Was __she __crying? __Curse __these __human __sense__'__s, __can__'__t __tell __a __damn __thing!__'_ he growled mentally. He couldn't take it anymore and quietly walked over to Kagome.

"K- Kagome?" he whispered.

She jumped at the sound and mumbled into her sleeping bag, "Go away Inuyasha."

"Kagome" he said a little stronger then a whisper "We need to talk."

"I'm not in the mood to talk." she whispered back with a glare in her eyes as she looked up at him. The campfire now exposing the tear streaked face and the puffy eyes.

'_SHIT, __I __made __her __cry!__'_ Without a second thought he scooped her up, sleeping bag and all and made his way away from the group, with the struggling girl in his arms hissing in protest. He made his way over to the bluff which he deemed was far enough to not be over heard by their traveling companions he gently set the girl down on the ground and sat down next to her.

Minutes of silence went by and neither one said a word. Finally, Inuyasha peeked at her from the corner of his eyes and watched her take a deep breath. The soft breeze was gently blowing her hair against him; he barely managed to catch her scent. _'__Damn __this __weak __human __form!__'_ he thought darkly. Then he heard her move and he looked over and caught her looking at him. All these emotions came over him and…

"I- I'm sorry" he mumbled out… _'__Shit, __stupid __human __emotions! __Why __am __I __sorry, __I __didn__'__t __do __anything __wrong.__' __his __barely __audible __weak __demon __side __said.__**' **__**'Aw, **__**but **__**you **__**did, **__**you **__**went **__**to **__**her **__**again.**__**' r**__**eplied **__**his **__**human **__**side.**__'__Your __point? __Nothing __happened __to __apologize __for!'__barked __his __demon __side, __which __sounded __like __a __whisper. __**'**__**His **__**human **__**side **__**shook **__**his **__**head **__**and **__**sighed.**__** '**__**She **__**doesn**__**'**__**t **__**know **__**that, **__**you **__**hurt **__**her.**__**' **__'__She __should! __Why __would __I __do __anything __with __that __nasty __smel-__'_

'UGH, Enough!' he mentally shouted, this is to confu-

"In- Inuyasha… are you okay?" asked Kagome. He looked like he was struggling but _'__with __what__' _she thought.

"N- Nani? _'__Great, __I __must __look __like __a __idiot __to __her.__' _he thought. "Yea, I'm fine… I- I just have s-some things I need to s-s-share with you." He quietly said while looking down his bangs covering his eyes.

"U-um okay." She said softly back. _'__He__'__s __going __to __tell __me __that __he __chooses __Kikyo.__' _She felt a lump in her throat start to rise. _'__Don__'__t __be __stupid __Kagome __you __saw __it __coming. __Always __going __to __her __when__ever __she __sent __for __him.__'_ She took a deep breath and waited for what she knew was coming.

"Th- the reason… _'__sigh__'_ Why I-I brought you here…" Inuyasha took a deep breath. _'__This __isn__'__t __going __to __be __easy.__' _He thought.

**Woman, I can hardly express,**

**My mixed emotions at my thoughtlessness,**

**After all, I'm forever in your debt**

"Th- the thing is…. I just want y-you to k-know… _'__Fuck__'__n __human __is __weak __in __emotion __and __now __is __scared __to __say __it __DAMMIT!__' _"K-Ka'gome… it's because of y-you th-that _'__its __now __or __never__' _I now have friends. You've taught me how to smile and how to believe in people. Be-Before I thought I didn't need anyone, th- that I could go it a lone. Inuyasha looked up and met Kagome's deep chocolate brown eyes with his deep dark velvet, her eyes giving him the courage to continue. "But because of you, I rely on my friends you've shown me what true strength and kindness is!"

**And woman, I will try to express,**

**My inner feelings and thankfulness,**

**For showing me the meaning of success.**

"I know that at time's I- I can be stubborn but I don't mean to. It's just that- that I've been on my own for a long time. Never having anyone to worry about or care what happens to me, I'm just a hanyou after all. She opened her mouth to protest but he placed a finger over it so that he could finish before he lost his courage. _'__I __need __to __get __this __out __while __I __can.'_She pressed her lips together and he took his finger off and continued. "You don't realize how much you mean to me… what would happen to me if- if I lost you."

That had the girls' eyes opening wide in shock. _'__I __didn__'__t __see __this __coming, __could __it __be__…'_

**Woman, I know you understand,**

**The little child inside your man,**

**Please remember, my life is in your hands**

"Ka'gome, when you go back to your family it scares me that you will not remember me. That you will, forget about me and not choose to be with me. I know that you- you were born to meet me and I for you. My heart belongs to you."

'_he __loves __me__…' _Kagome caught her breath.

**And woman, hold me close to your heart,**

**However distant, don't keep us apart,**

**After all, it is written in the stars.**

"The reason I know this is because you know me in ways no one else will ever know me. You've accepted me for who I am and didn't wish me to be anything but me Inuyasha a hanyou. Know, that I have never intended to hurt you in a anyway or make you sad."

'_Does __he __mean __Kikyo?__'_ she thought, looking down at her hands.

**Woman, please let me explain,**

**I never meant to cause you sorrow or pain,**

**So let me tell you, again and again and again.**

"Ka'gome?" he turned toward her and gently caught her under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his.

'_He__'__s __going __to __say __it!__' _a slow blush creeping up her face.

He gently kissed her soft lips and leaned back, shocking her. "I love you" he whispered loud enough so that she could hear him.

She sighed in contentment and rested her head against him tears of joy slowly making their way down her face, that's all she ever wanted.

**I love you, (yeah-yeah) now and forever**

**I love you, (yeah-yeah) now and forever**

**I love you, (yeah-yeah) now and forever**

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm done! Yea, it's quite a bit of emotion even for a human. But hey, I figure since he is only human once a month, he wouldn't realize he was over doing it. I'm not quite sure I like this ending but tell me what you think? Any comments would be greatly appreciated!<p>

Priss ^^


End file.
